The Path from Equality to Insanity
by CherriTree
Summary: warning! finale spoilers! This takes place after Noatok leaves the Northern Water tribe and begins his quest for equality. But what lead him to hate benders so much? Meet Matsumi, and she may be able to give you the answer, but you have to know her story first...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Matsumi's story! Hope you enjoy.**

**Since I have nothing better to do in here, I thought I'd tell you Amon's story, which makes up a large part of my own. You all know that his father was Yukone, his brother wasTarrlok,and they were also know that he defied his father and ran away. What you didn't know is what happened after that. The day he walked into my parents' shop for a hot meal, is the day my life changed forever. And no, I'm not being dramatic, thank you very much. **

**He walked in still wearing his water tribe parka and was covered in dirt. Needless to say, he took my interest. **

**" Do you have any food?" He asked, sitting down at the counter. **

**" You got any yuans on you?" I asked, putting my elbow on the counter. **

**He set down a couple and I Earthbended a plate to him.**

**" Not bad," he complimented. **

**I looked up to see him Waterbending his drink idly.**

**" You're not so bad yourself," I said, talking about him rather than his bending. **

**" Do you live here?" He asked through a mouth full of food.**

**" Yeah. My parents own this place. But it's such a drag," I complained, deciding to grab a moon peach to snack on as we talked. **

**" Really? It sounds great," he said.**

**I sighed and blew my bangs up in frustration.**

**" I really want to travel the world, though," I said sadly.**

**" Why don't you?" He asked. **

**I nearly choked on my moon peach. **

**" Okay, before I go into my background, can you at least tell me your name?" I asked. **

**" Noatok," he answered.**

**" I'm Matsumi, pleasure to meet you. Now about leaving, I have a responsibility here in the shop, to my parents. Sorry, but family's first," I shrugged. **

**" I ran away from my parents," he said.**

**" You did? Woah," I said, suddenly more interested and I put my chin in my hands. **

**" Yeah. My dad, he was insane. He wanted me and my brother to be his tools of vengeance," he explained. **

**He finished his meal.**

**" Are you staying here?" I asked, getting up along with him. **

**" Seems like the logical thing to do, but I'm all out of yuans," he said. **

**" Really? Because we're looking for extra help. Tell you what, come here tomorrow for an interview. And please, clean yourself up," I begged.**

**He looked down and blushed at his appearance. **

**" I'll be there," he promised.**

**The next day, he was there, but he looked ridiculous. He lost the water tribe coat and gelled his hair back.**

**" You call this cleaning up? Come here," I said, ruffling his hair. **

**He blushed.**

**" Can I just, do the interview?" He asked.**

**" Right this way, Master Noatok," I said with fake commodity. **

**He walked into the back room where my parents were waiting.**

**" Mom, dad, this is Noatok. The one who wants a job here," I told them. **

**" Matsumi, go check for customers as we interview him," my mother said.**

**I nodded and slipped out, making sure to slip a thumbs up at Noatok before I left. **

**After a while of chopping up vegetables and preparing meat, my parents walked in the shop with Noatok.**

**" He make it?" I asked, still chopping up vegetables. **

**" Say hello to your new waiter, Matsumi," my father said.**

**" Waiter? Hmmm. We haven't had a waiter in a long time," I mused. **

**" You haven't?" Noatok asked, tying the apron on.**

**" Nope. Now get to work, there's your first customer," I said, pointing to a stray dog who wandered in. **

**He looked at the dog, then looked at me like I was crazy. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and walked over to the dog.**

**" What can I get you?" He asked. **

**The dog barked and I started laughing. Noatok turned and gave me a look.**

**" Alright, you did pretty well," I said, trying not to smile.**

**" Do you usually have any customers?" He asked.**

**" During lunch, a few roll around," I shrugged. **

**" So, what do we do until then?" He asked.**

**" I dunno, talk?" I suggested.**

**And so we did. We talked for the next couple of months. He started to open up, and told me more about his father. And I told him about mine. My dad was part of an elite bending gang in our town. He only joined so they wouldn't hurt me, a weak earthbender. He then grew detached from my mother and I, and my mother entered into a depression. She went to the tavern every night and became an alcoholic. I struggled to keep my sanity, and kept a hold of it by rebelling against my parents. **

**One day, I had a date with my new boyfriend. I'd given up on ever dating Noatok, he was too serious. I had to shower during my shift and asked Noatok to take it for me. **

**" Just do something to the water when you need me to earthbend a plate up," I told him. **

**When I was in the shower, he froze the head of the shower so the water would stop. I would then earthbend a plate up to him. It went like that for an hour. I stepped out and squeezed my hair. I put on a loose dress and walked into the shop to help Noatok.**

**" Looks like we're in good business," I observed, placing a hand on my hips.**

**" People love the water bending and earth bending service," he told me.**

**" Really, well how about that," I smiled. **

**I shook my wet hair behind my shoulders and started to chop up some vegetables.**

**" Here, let me get that," he said, Waterbending the water out of my hair, drying it completely.**

**" Wow, thanks," I said, feeling my dry hair.**

**" No problem. Hey, you were in there for a long time. Got a hot date or something?" He teased.**

**Did I mention he was lightening up?**

**" Actually, yes, I do. I'm going to the Dancing Cave with my boyfriend," I said.**

**He nearly dropped the plate I handed to him.**

**" You have a boyfriend?" He asked, shocked. **

**" Yeah. You know, you should come too. But I didn't tell you that," I winked.**

**He gave me a small smile and delivered the food to the waiting customer.**

**Later that night, my boyfriend came to pick me up.**

**" Bye, Noatok!" I yelled into the back room.**

**" Who's Noatok?" He asked.**

**I could already tell that he was the protective type, so I decided to lie.**

**" Oh, just my pet, erm, badger fox," I lied. **

**" Oh, okay. Shall we go, Miss Matsumi?" He asked.**

**As we walked to the cave, I seriously questioned what I saw in this guy. I had a pretty good time. He was a little shy, but loosened up after he brought up the subject of Earthbending. It was a little awkward for me, since earthbending is what made my life such a mess, but I found more comfort in talking about Chief Toph Beifong. **

**" She really is amazing, isn't she?" He asked.**

**" Yeah, she even invented metal bending. Talk about major skills," I smiled.**

**Soon, a young man walked to our table with a two cups of cactus juice.**

**" I didn't know there was going to be cactus juice here," my date said quietly.**

**" Have you ever tried it? It really quenches your thirst," I told him.**

**He grabbed the cup and downed it. I took the other cup and took a small sip.**

**" A little ambitious, aren't we?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. His eyes dilated and I didn't see him after that. I laughed to myself and stood up to check if Noatok ever came.**

**I saw him refusing a drink and he turned towards me.**

**" Matsumi! Finally, someone I know," he said in relief. **

**I chuckled, and I could feel the cactus juice taking effect.**

**" Come on, let's dance," I said, pulling him onto the dance floor. **

**" Wh-What? Matsumi?" He stuttered when I started doing a sloppy version of the Camelephant Strut. **

**He took a hold of my shoulders.**

**" Matsumi. Are you drunk?" He asked.**

**I giggled.**

**" Just a little. Woah. How'd a platypus bear get here?" I asked him, pointing to what I thought was a platypus bear. **

**He looked at me, and picked me up over his shoulder.**

**" Come on, we're going home," he told me, walking out of the cave. **

**" Okay," I said, not putting up much of a fight.**

**I started giggling halfway there.**

**" Seriously, do you usually get this drunk?" He asked.**

**" No, I just drink enough to quench my thirst. It's so quenchy!" I said.**

**He set me down.**

**" It's against the law for fifteen year olds to drink," he said.**

**I shrugged, then ran off.**

**" Catch me of you can, Noatok!" I yelled.**

**He didn't even run. I stopped and pouted. He was such a spoil sport. Then a couple of dad's gang members rounded up on me.**

**" We were wondering when your little boyfriend was going to leave," one of them said cruelly, smashing his fist in his hand. **

**I gulped, starting to become sober.**

**" Please. My dad has given his life to you. Leave me alone," I said quietly.**

**They laughed.**

**" I don't think so, little girl. You're practically a Nonbender. You don't stand a chance against us," the other one said.**

**" Please, don't do this," I pleaded. **

**I started Earthbending at them, which just drew up more laughter.**

**" Face it, you're a weakling, little girl," one of them smirked.**

**I cowered and then one of them grabbed me and pulled me off.**

**" No! Noatok!" I yelled. **

**Suddenly, my captor dropped me , started groaning and stopped moving. I noticed that this happened to the others too. They looked like they couldn't control their own bodies. I turned towards Noatok, who had a concentrated, yet angry, look on his face. Soon, all of the thugs passed out. He stopped doing, whatever he was doing, and looked towards me shamefully. I grabbed his hand and ran to nearby hideout.**

**" What did you do to them?" I asked with wide eyes.**

**" I bloodbended them. I'm sorry I had to do that," He said. **

**I took his hand and squeezed it.**

**" You saved me. Thank you," I said softly.**

**" They were oppressing you because of your lack of bending. That isn't fair," he said.**

**I sighed.**

**" Tell me about it. I've had to live with it since my dad joined their gang," I said angrily.**

**" So, all your problems come from bending," he summarized.**

**" Pretty much, yeah. Everyone in this town is a bender. If you don't excel in your element, you're considered a failure," I said sadly.**

**" Then why don't you leave?" He asked.**

**" What about my mom? She'll go further into depression, and she might die," I said worriedly. **

**" You remind me of my brother," he said.**

**He then told me everything. Him, his brother, and how his dad was Yukone. We soon found ourselves dating, and life was good for a while. Until my parents disapproved of our relationship. **

**" Dad, he's a nice guy. Why can't I date him?" I asked.**

**" Because you just met him," he said.**

**" Dad, it's been half a year," I said bluntly.**

**" I said no!" He yelled.**

**That was the first time he had ever yelled at me. And I soon found out why. The gang had pushed him too far, and he was at the brink of going insane, like my mother. Me disobeying his orders got him angry, because he was in the gang for me. He was going insane trying to protect me. **

**I went to Noatok after another argument. **

**" Noatok, he's going insane trying to protect me," I said desperately.**

**" Then why don't we leave. He wouldn't have to protect you anymore, and we wouldn't have to keep our relationship a secret," he suggested. **

**That seemed so logical to me at the time, so I ran away with him. And my life made a completely different turn**

A/N: If Noatok feels a bit OOC to you, it's because he had a major crush on her when he first met her. Kind of like Yue/Sokka.


	2. Equalizing the World

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, unfortunately. But it's not a filler! Trust me, everything I write is important to the story. Especially this chapter. I added a bit of Noatok/Matsumi fluff so you wouldn't be bored. Thanks to everyone who read and please reveiw!**

**Well, to those of you who haven't stopped reading, this is for you. **

**After a long time of traveling, I grew depressed. I felt like it was all my fault that my parents were on the brink of going insane. I didn't want him to worry about my problems, so I kept it a secret. Well, he was my boyfriend, and he did notice that I was acting differently. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek.**

**" You know what, we should go out. Just the two of us in the town," he suggested.**

**I perked up at the idea. I always liked to go out for a new adventure. But of course, this whole new life was an adventure on its own. **

**" Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks Noatok," I smiled slightly. **

**" Anytime. I'd jump at every chance to be with you," he said.**

**I blushed and grinned.**

**" You're so cheesy," I laughed. **

**" I do mean it. I love you," he said, hugging me.**

**" I love you too, Noatok. Now I'm going out to try to get ready for our date," I told him, pecking his cheek. **

**I went out for a while to buy some things for my hair, since I usually left it down, and I wanted it up for a change. I also bought a dress. It was relatively cheap, too. **

**I got dressed quickly and walked to our campsite. **

**" Wow, you get ready pretty fast," e commented. **

**I laughed and started braiding my hair back.**

**" What? No comment about how good I look?" I teased. **

**" You look amazing, how's that?" He said. **

**" Stop with the flattery, it's not your strong suit. Now, shall we go, Master Noatok?" I asked. **

**He stood up and helped me up.**

**" Of course, Miss Matsumi," he returned. **

**We laughed all the way there. **

**After the date, I sat in my tent, thinking about my parents. Noatok unzipped the tent as a way of knocking.**

**" Come right in, will you?" I said sarcastically.**

**He chuckled, then grew quiet when he saw my expression. **

**" Matsumi, is something wrong?" He asked. **

**I put a stray piece of hair behind my ear.**

**" No, I'm fine," I lied.**

**" I know you better than that. Don't lie to me," he said seriously.**

**" I miss my parents, okay? I don't know if they'll be alright and, and..." I started. **

**He put a hand in my back.**

**" You can tell me anything," he said.**

**I grabbed his hand and brought it to my side.**

**" It's my fault they're going insane, and now I've left them. I'm starting to wonder if it was the right decision," I told him. **

**He frowned and squeezed my hand.**

**" I'm sorry if you're having doubts. If you want to go back, I'll be happy to take you," he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.**

**" I know you're lying. I've learned enough about Earthbending to feel your vibrations," I said softly, turning my head.**

**" Okay, I'm lying. I wouldn't be happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if I lost you..." He trailed off.**

**" You'll never lose me. I never said I want to go back, I'm just not sure it was the right decision to leave," **

**He picked his head up.**

**" You aren't the reason your parents are going insane. It's the expectations of benders. I've been effected by it too. My father expected me to become the most powerful person in the world. But the Avatar will always have me beat," he said spitefully.**

**" It's true. Bending is what caused my life to be such a mess. Nonbenders are like a second class now," I clarified.**

**" But it doesn't have to be that way. The Avatar has the power to take people's bending away," he said.**

**My eyes widened.**

**" Yes, that's how he won the war," I said slowly.**

**" And bending is the cause of every war in history," he continued.**

**" I see where you're going with this," I said.**

**" And you're okay with it?" He asked with a smile. **

**I grabbed a parchment and wrote 'bending' on it, I then crossed it out.**

**" Together, we'll rid the world of bending," I grinned.**

A/N: I know it's kind of confusing to read, but her emotions have been building up over the past couple of months. I am really enjoying writing this and would appreciate reveiws!


End file.
